El Cuento del Onigiri y el Ratón
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Es una historia de YukixTohru. Es el final de la historia pero en mi versión XD.


Hola a todos. Traigo otro nuevo fic, otra vez, diferente a los que acostumbro, pero que igual espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket no me pertenece, le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya.

**El Cuento del Onigiri y el Ratón**

Ya ha pasado todo un mes desde que Tohru pidió ver a Akito, desde ese día ya todos andan más tranquilos, o al menos, a su manera normal de ser, todos menos Yuki, quien parece actuar diferente de lo usual.

Al igual que Tohru, Yuki ayudó a que Kyo se calmara y se regresara a la casa de Shigure, pero, a pesar de que lo quería de regreso para no entristecer a Honda por la separación, una parte de él lo quería fuera de la casa y lejos de Honda, aunque no se explicaba por qué.

Como cada mañana, todos se levantan muy temprano, todos menos Yuki, Kyo y Honda; en este día tienen despiertas a unas visitas: se trata de Momiji y Hatsuharu que fueron de visita por las vacaciones:

-Shichan ¿Tohru no se ha despertado aun?

-no Momiji, parece que a Tohrukun se le han pegado las sábanas hoy jejeje.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes retardado?

-Buenos días Kyo.

-Momiji ¿Por qué tú y Haru siguen aquí?

-porque ayer Honda dijo que quería que desayunáramos todos juntos.

-¡ahh! Hola Yuki.

-buenos días Momiji… y tú también Haru.

-hola Yuki.

-¿eh, Hondasan no se ha levantado aun?

-no, Tohru aun duerme…

-en ese caso yo iré a despertar a Hondasan…

Antes de que Yuki comience a subir la escalera, suena el teléfono, es Hatori para avisar que en la casa principal andan buscando a Momiji y a Haru. Luego de esa llamada suena nuevamente el teléfono, es Mit-chan (la editora de Shigure) para decirle que va en camino a recoger su trabajo, el pretexto perfecto de Shigure para esconderse como de costumbre; Kyo se va a entrenar hasta que Tohru despierte.

Todos se marchan dejando a Yuki solo en la casa con Tohru, esto es algo que lo desconcierta un poco, ya que nunca se ha quedado realmente solo con ella; Yuki sube la escalera para ver por qué razón Honda no se ha levantado, ya que ella siempre es la primera en levantarse:

-Hondasan ¿puedo pasar? ¿Estás bien? –Yuki toca la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta alguna decide entrar, viendo a la chica desmayada en el piso:

-¡¡Hondasan!!

Yuki la llama con desesperación pero ella no contesta, así que la levanta para tratar de ponerla en su cama, al mismo tiempo que pide al cielo no transformarse antes de ponerla a salvo en su cama.

Yuki logra poner a Tohru en su cama, y luego se transforma junto a ella, coloca su patita sobre la frente de la chica y se da cuenta de que ella tiene fiebre, así que apenas regresa a su estado normal, el corre por un balde de agua con hielos y un pequeño paño para colocárselo en la cabeza y tratar de hacer que su temperatura disminuya.

Apenas pasada la emergencia, Yuki se percata de que Honda luce muy bonita mientras está durmiendo, de pronto Yuki reacciona y se sonroja al recordar que se encuentra en la habitación de Hondasan, así que sale y va a su jardín que es su base secreta para poder plantar unas cosas (entre ellas fresas) y al mismo tiempo tratar de aclarar las ideas que divagan por su mente.

Mientras Yuki atiende las plantas de su jardín, sus pensamientos le recuerdan las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Hatsuharu:

-tú también deberías llamarla Tohru…

-(Yuki suspira) pero como puedo tratar de llamarla por su nombre, si aun no me he ganado ese derecho… además, quien debe llamarle por su nombre, es ese de quien ella está enamorada… soy solo un cobarde que se oculta detrás de otros para que lo protejan; quisiera… yo quisiera… desearía tener a alguien a quien proteger… yo deseo tener a alguien que dependa de mí… no ser yo el que dependa siempre de alguien más.

Justo cuando el joven Souma esta inmerso en sus pensamientos, comienza a caer la lluvia, suave y delicada enjuaga sus manos y se mezcla con las lágrimas que brotan despiadadamente de sus ojos; en ese momento, en la casa de Shigure, Tohru despierta agitada y susurra: Yukikun…

Honda sale a buscar al joven Souma en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad, desesperada, pensando en donde se podrá encontrar, hasta que recuerda la base secreta.

Justo en medio de la tempestad, y con su grave enfermedad, al mismo tiempo que Yuki decide regresar a la casa para calmarse, Tohru lo encuentra, pero solo pude dejar escapar el nombre del chico en un último y ahogado suspiro antes de caer desfallecida en sus brazos, Yuki cae de rodillas en el suelo con ella y al tocar su frente se da cuenta de que la fiebre está empeorando.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logran regresar a la casa y Yuki la hace regresar a su cama, él baja y le prepara té y un poco de sopa para que ella coma y trate de curarse. Ya llegada la noche Yuki cuida de Tohru, la fiebre de la chica no mejora, él trata de despertarla pero ella no reacciona; mientras Yuki cuida de Tohru, analiza una pequeña gorra que le encontró en su habitación y piensa:

-todavía recuerdo, cuando te conocí: tú estabas perdida, llorando y buscando a tu mamá; yo te hice señas para que me siguieras, mas nunca traté de hablar contigo… Toda mi vida he llevado conmigo ese recuerdo, porque fue un día muy feliz para mí, aun cuando no recordaba que eras tú… no recordaba que eras tú a quien yo le había sido útil… por ti, por una vez en mi vida sentí que me necesitaban… por ti es que ese único día mi vida tuvo un significado… -luego susurra -…Tohru…

En la madrugada, Tohru despierta, y Yuki está de rodillas al pie de su cama, dormido, ella le acaricia su cabello con ternura y él despierta al 

escuchar su cálida voz. Conversan largo rato tras de que Tohru se diera cuenta de que Yuki sostenía la gorrita en su mano; al enterarse Tohru de que Yuki fue quien la ayudó cuando eran niños, ella se emociona y le da las gracias con mucha alegría; ella le devuelve la gorrita pero Yuki le explica que no le pertenece a él, sino a Kyo:

-pero yo se la quiero devolver al niño que me la regaló, el niño que me ayudó cuando yo estaba perdida, el niño… -Tohru se sonroja -… el niño del que yo me enamoré desde que era una niña y que tanto rogué por encontrar…

Yuki no hace más que dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y sonrojarse, luego se acerca delicadamente a Tohru y la toma del rostro para acercar sus labios a los de ella y besarla con amor, el mismo amor que él creyó jamás sería correspondido:

-entonces… ¿puedo llamarte, Tohru?

Son las humildes palabras de una persona que ha caído rendida ante el amor, una persona que, por fin, se ha deslindado de su pasado, de su atadura; gracias al amor puro, honesto, inocente y desinteresado que existe entre estos dos, el hechizo se rompe, la atadura que mantenía a los animales unidos con el Dios por fin desaparece.

Ante aquel hermoso amanecer, y un beso que representa la promesa de la unidad, se escucha una palabra, tan tímida y relajada a la vez, que sería la respuesta a preguntas futuras:

-… sí…

**Fin**

Es todo por ahora, espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
